Choose one
by pitchperfectandotherships
Summary: what if Beca dated Aubrey first? and what if they had a child and Chloe (her current wife) knew? will she accept the child and Aubrey being Beca's wife? AU Mitchsen and Bechloe
1. Chapter 1

**sorry for not being on for awhile and I'll make it up to you guys and I will update some of my stories and this is a 3 chapter story hope you like it.**

* * *

Chloe and Beca are married for 8 months now and they're open to each other saying things that the other person doesn't really know but Beca never actually told her that she had a past relationship with Aubrey.

Beca was getting dressed to meet up with Aubrey while Chloe was sleeping.

they both met up at a little diner at town.

"hey,bree." Beca said with a kiss.

"so how's Chloe?" Aubrey asked.

"she's fine, how about you and Katheryn?" Beca asked.

"Katheryn is fine, and she does want to see you and Chloe." Aubrey said.

"and you're okay with it? Katheryn is my child too, Aubrey, and I forbid her to see Chloe." Beca said sternly.

"who told you that you're in charge?" Aubrey asked.

"I don't want to end our relationship and I don't want Katheryn to be mad at me and I don't want to end my relationship with Chloe." Beca said.

"I know but it might work out and maybe Chloe might accept her." Aubrey said.

"or...Chloe might hate you and Katheryn and might file divorce which is going to be your fault." Beca stated.

"who do you really love, Beca? me or Chloe?" Aubrey asked.

"and I have to go, I need to pick up Katheryn from school, bye." Aubrey said as she grabbed her bag and left.

Beca checked her phone and saw Chloe leaving a lot of messages.

"shit." Beca sighed.

Beca left and went to her house.

when she opened the door nobody was there.

"Chlo? you in here? I'm home by the way." Beca chanted.

"where were you a little while ago, Beca?" Chloe asked.

Beca jumped and lied "I was walking since I need sunshine."

Chloe looked directly at Beca's Navy Blue eyes.

Beca just did an awkward smile.

Chloe believed her and said with a smile "okay, but don't do that ever again, okay?"

"sure, I promise, Chlo." Beca said as she kissed Chloe.

they both gently pulled away.

"you know whatever happens you'll still be important to me." Beca said.

"are you going to file divorce, now?" Chloe said in a worried tone.

"no...it's just that sometimes you worry too much." Beca said trying calm Chloe down.

"but where were you while I was sleeping?" Chloe asked.

"I already told you that I was taking a walk, so now let's get to bed and it's your turn to be on the bottom." Beca teased.

they both went in the room and slept.

the next day Chloe heard Beca's phone ringing.

Beca didn't hear it since she is a heavy sleeper. Chloe however was curious and when she grabbed the phone she saw Aubrey was calling.

Chloe got confused why Aubrey was calling since they're both enemies.

Chloe answered the call and Aubrey said "good thing you're up, Becs, since you're a heavy sleeper, I just want you to know that Katheryn is going to perform on wednesday hope you come."

Chloe tried to copy Beca's voice and said "sure, I'll come there."

"thanks, Beca, it really means a lot to our daughter you know, and you sound like Chloe, are you alright?" Aubrey said.

"my voice can be high sometimes and I wish Katheryn luck." Chloe said.

"you smoke? Beca, you shouldn't smoke or else Katheryn will smoke too." Aubrey said.

"Bye, Aubrey." Chloe said as she hung up.

Chloe got up and started making breakfast.

Beca woke up as well and groaned "morning, Chlo, where's my phone?"

"don't act like nothing is going on Beca." Chloe warned.

"I didn't do anything wrong last night." Beca said.

"well, let's visit Aubrey and Katheryn,your daughter,then." Chloe said.

"how do you know?" Beca asked.

"well, Aubrey, your ex-wife, called last night." Chloe said.

"why did you answer it?" Beca asked.

"why are you cheating on me? am I not good enough for you?" Chloe asked.

"you are better than Aubrey, okay?" Beca said.

"when did this start? thank goodness it's not Stacie or else I'll have to kick you out of this house." Chloe said.

"it started after I graduated we both met again at the park and then I got feelings for her and she too had feelings so we kinda became together." Beca said.

"then what happened?" Chloe asked.

"well, turns out she wanted kids but I didn't want any so we argued and the next day I found out that she was pregnant so we argued and I kinda broke up with her." Beca said.

"and when did you got back together?" Chloe asked.

"when Katheryn was born it was like after our honeymoon." Beca said.

"so,are you okay with this?" Beca asked.

"I am not okay with this, Beca, since she's my best friend and best friend's don't steal." Chloe scoffed.

"isn't it supposed to be the other way?" Beca asked in a sarcastic way

"this is no laughing matter, Beca, and your kid has some presentation tomorrow." Chloe said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe saw Beca getting dressed for Katheryn's performance.

"Chloe, please talk to me." Beca begged.

"Beca, how can you do this to me?" Chloe asked.

"Aubrey hooked up with a guy that caused her to be pregnant and that's why we broke up." Beca sighed.

"and then you both got together again?" Chloe asked.

"it's for Katheryn not her, Chloe." Beca said.

"then take Katheryn with you when you come home." Chloe instructed while glaring at Beca.

"just Katheryn?" Beca asked.

Chloe nodded and Beca went in her car and drove to Katheryn's school.

she saw Aubrey smiling and Beca parked the car and went out and hugged Aubrey.

"thank goodness you came, Beca." Aubrey said.

"where's Katheryn?" Beca asked.

"she's at the backstage with her friends." Aubrey said.

"Aubrey, can I take home Katheryn later?" Beca asked.

Aubrey frowned at the question and guessed "Chloe found out, didn't she?"

"yeah, I'm sorry, bree." Beca sighed.

"it's fine, no secret can be hidden forever and besides I was planning on meeting Chloe." Aubrey said.

Aubrey and Beca went in and saw Katheryn performing her flute.

"when did she learned how to use the flute?" Beca asked.

"last month, she really improved that fast." Aubrey said.

after the program Katheryn ran to Aubrey and hugged her.

"did I do good, mom?" Katheryn asked.

"you did great, honey." Aubrey said as she kissed her at the cheek.

Katheryn looked at Beca and asked "Ma,did I do good?"

"of course you did, so you want to come with me at my house?" Beca asked.

"can I,mom?" Katheryn asked Aubrey.

Aubrey smiled at her and nodded.

Aubrey put Katheryn down and said to Beca "take good care of her."

"you aren't coming?" Beca asked.

"why? so me and Chloe will have a crazy cat fight?" Aubrey asked.

"fine, see you next month." Beca said as she carried Katheryn to the car.

"Ma, where are we going?" Katheryn asked.

"to my house." Beca said.

"what are we going to do there?" Katheryn asked.

"you're going to stay there with Chloe." Beca answered.

when they got there Chloe was preparing dinner.

"hi, Chlo,I bought Katheryn." Beca said.

Chloe looked at Katheryn and her heart almost stopped since the kid looks like Aubrey and Beca together.

"Hi, , my name is Katheryn." Katheryn said.

Chloe forced a smile and Katheryn smiled at her too.

* * *

**I won't be on tomorrow but I promise I'll update soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: let me warn you guys about this chapter, Katheryn has a huge major mental problem (I don't want to spoil the condition) Chloe will be mean in the next three chapters to Katheryn and Beca well you guys know what she'll do (not divorce) now let the story begin.**

* * *

Chloe made dinner and Katheryn was watching television with Beca.

"Beca, Katheryn dinner is ready." Chloe said.

Beca and Katheryn went to the table and ate dinner.

"Katheryn, you'll clean the dishes tonight." Chloe ordered.

"Chloe, I will not let my child clean the dishes since it's my turn." Beca said as she went to the sink.

"you don't want your child to be a wreck like you, right?" Chloe said mischievously.

"well,yeah, but Katheryn can't do all the dishes, Chlo." Beca said.

"Fine. Help her." Chloe sighed as she went in her bedroom.

Beca noticed Katheryn was playing with a doll and literally talking to it.

"Katheryn, who are you talking to?" Beca asked curiously.

"I'm talking to my friend Claire." Katheryn answered innocently.

"that's a doll, Kath." Beca said.

"no it isn't mom." Katheryn said.

"shit." Beca muttered out as she rushed to the bedroom and called Aubrey.

Aubrey saw that it was Beca calling so she answered it "Beca, why are you calling?"

"something's wrong with Katheryn." Beca said.

"is she sick or something?" Aubrey asked.

"yes. she's talking to her doll like it's alive." Beca explained.

"I forgot to tell you she's schizophrenic, I'm sorry." Aubrey said.

"Aubrey, I don't know how to treat a child with a mental disorder." Beca said.

suddenly Katheryn ran to her crying.

"is Katheryn crying?" Aubrey asked.

"I have to go, I promise I can take care of her." Beca said before she hung up.

"why are you crying, sweetie?" Beca asked as she carried Katheryn outside and sat at the couch.

"well, a voice told me that Ma didn't really love me." Katheryn said.

"well, they're wrong, you're Ma loves you, okay? and be strong." Beca said.

Katheryn hugged Beca and Beca said "let's sleep in the room, I'm sure you're tired."

"I don't want to sleep on the bed, I want to sleep here with you, mom." Katheryn said with a scared tone.

"why don't you want to sleep on the bed with me and Chloe?" Beca asked.

"she's scary." Katheryn said.

"fine we'll sleep on the couch since you'll have school tomorrow." Beca said.

the two fell asleep on the couch peacefully.

* * *

**I promise to update if needed.**


End file.
